Happy Pills
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Hinata, es una chica con grandes sueños y ambiciones que lo ha logrado todo, tiene que regresar a su pueblo natal, pero realmente su vida es tan perfecta? Ha valido la pena todo lo que ha sacrificado para lograr ser lo que un día soño, ser una gran abogada.(lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Mina! Bueno, primero que nada estare ausente por un tiempo, pero antes de irme, posteare este fic, aunque se que aun le falta, pero lo posteare todo antes de irme. Bueno dejenme saber si les gusta y gracias por leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy pills**

-¡Rapido! – Un grupito de jovenes se juntaron para la foto. Todos querian salir en ella, asi que terminaron encimandose unos sobre los otros, algunos le hacian orejas de conejos a sus compañeros y otros muecas a la camara. Estaban retostados debido a que habian pasado todo el dia en la playa bajo el ardiente sol de verano, sus ropas sucias y mojadas, realmente no tenian ningun glamour en ese instante, pero todos estaban euforicos, no se veia ninguna preocupacion en sus rostros.

-¡Digan cheeesseee o algo asi! – Grito el que iba a tomar la foto.

- ¡cheeeeeseeee o algo asi! – Gritaron y todos rieron antes de que se escuchara el click y que ese instante quedara pasmado en la pelicula de la camara fotografica.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde lo deje? – Repetía Hinata, angustiada mientras buscaba desesperada en su enorme walk-in, estaba obsesionada en ello desde los últimos tres días. Había descolgado todos sus vestidos, regado todos sus zapatos, sacado todas sus joyas. Volteo a ver unas cajas que tenía hasta arriba del gigantesco closet, sus ojos se encogieron como si quisiera tener vista de rayos equis y ver lo que había en cada una. Hizo una mueca, era una lástima, pero no tenía ningún poder en sus ojos. Empezó a jalar las cajas que estaban ahí. Estaban pesadas, jalo un poco más fuerte, apenas se movieron, jalo con todas sus fuerzas, perdió el control y el montón de cajas vinieron a caerle encima.

- ¡aaaaahh! – Apenas se logró escuchar el gritito agudo que pego al momento de caerle todo encima y terminar en el piso al igual que el montón de cajas entre viejas libretas, revistas y algunos libros. La ultima caja en caerle encima, dejo salir un álbum, de este mismo, se resbalo una foto hasta el piso. La miro, su ceño se frunció ya no recordaba esa foto, la examino detalladamente.

Su respiración se agito, gateo hasta la mesita de noche de su cama, tomo, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver, el botecito de plástico que estaba ahí. Se sentó recargándose de aquel mueble, saco una pastilla y se la trago, literalmente.

**_Flash back_**

-¡Aah! ¡Estoy segura que este verano nos la pasaremos cañón! - Decía una rubia de ojos azules.

-Cada año dices lo mismo Ino y hasta ahora no nos ha pasado nada realmente excitante, seguimos siendo unas aburridas vírgenes esperando nuestro primer beso de amor… ¡rayos! Pensé que antes de empezar la Universidad ya tendríamos novios…

-Sakura deja de ser tan pesimista quieres... ¡dije que nos la pasaremos cañón!

-¿Hinata estas segura que quieres pasar tu verano trabajando con escuincles maleducados? ¡Mira que podríamos estar saliendo con chicos guapos!

-¡Chicas! Saben muy bien cuál es mi plan...- Se quejó la peliazul

-Sí, sí, tu sueño de toda la vida…lo sabemos - Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos mejores amigas, sabían que ella era una chica muy ambiciosa y tenía grandes sueños, nada parecía poder sonsacarla de su objetivo, deseaban también tener su plan de vida tan bien definido como ella.

**_Fin del flash back_**

.

Hinata estaba parada en frente de la mesa del teléfono. Miraba aquella libretita roja que parecía de la segunda guerra mundial de lo vieja que se veía. Su ceño se frunció, respiro profundo para controlarse, no tenía caso preocuparse. Seguramente ninguno de los números anotados en esa libreta servían, cuanto tiempo había pasado...8 o 9 años, cuanto mucho...no, en realidad ya habían pasado 15, no podía mentirse a ella misma, la realidad la alcanzo. Abrió aquel vesgestorio, las paginas estaban amarillas, tomo el teléfono en su mano, le dio la vuelta al primer número y espero pacientemente, le gustaba ese teléfono, era uno de esos teléfonos viejos que cuando marcas un numero tienes que darle la vuelta completa hasta topar al final y esperar a que la rueda regrese a su lugar para marcar el otro. Lo había comprado en una venta de bazar, una real antigüedad en nuestro tiempo, pero amaba ese teléfono, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

Se lanzó, no había de que preocuparse. Marco el primer número.

-tururuu...el número que usted marco...- colgó, lo sabía.

Siguió con el otro.

Mismo resultado.

Otro.

Suspiro, ya lo sabía, lo mismo sucedió con todos los demás, solo faltaba uno, a ese estado ya ni siquiera temía marcarlo a pesar de que el solo hecho de ver el nombre inscrito a su lado le hacía sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, marco como si se tratare de cualquier numero sin importancia.

Riiing...Su corazón se aceleró…Riiiing…

- ¡Oh por kami! ¿Qué hago?!

Riiing…suspiro de alivio, no parecía haber nadie. Su corazón ya había retomado su curso normal e iba a colgar cuando escucho una muy jovial voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-MUSHI MUSHI!- contestaron

-¿aahh!?...-colgar fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza, pero sería muy mal educado - …eettooo...si... ¿podría hablar con N-Naruto...-kun? - pregunto insegura.

-¿Naruto-…kun...? -dijo la voz femenina del otro lado.

-¡Gomen! ¡Creo que me equivoque de número!

-¡No! ¡No!...ya te lo paso… NARUTOOOO - Escucho gritar, estaba pálida, de todos los números, porque tenía que ser el suyo, precisamente, el único que funcionaba.

Escucho una nueva voz a lo lejos que se acercó del otro lado de la línea...- ¿Quién es?- pregunto seguramente a aquella persona que le estaba pasando el teléfono, Hinata se pegó la bocina a la oreja, lo mas que pudo, para poder escuchar todo lo que se decían.

-No lo sé, N-Naruto-…Kun – se burló la voz femenina mientras le sonreía divertida al rubio que la miro extrañada.

-¡Espero que no sean de esas molestas encuestas telefónicas! ¡Las odio! ¡Sabes que las odio!- Gruño tomando el teléfono molesto.

-Mushi Mushi- contesto con un tono poco amigable.

Hinata colgó de repente con todas sus fuerzas haciendo tremendo estampido al hacerlo, amaba esos teléfonos. No es lo mismo colgar uno de esos en la nariz de alguien que apretar un botoncito con el dedo pulgar en uno moderno, aunque aprietes el botón mil veces con toda la fuerza de tu pulgar, simplemente no se siente igual.

.

-Y entonces... ¿quién era?

-Me colgaron...- Dijo mientras veía la bocina. Luego se lo puso nuevamente en la oreja y luego la volvió a mirar, para asegurarse de que realmente le habían colgado, ¿Quién rayos le llamaba para colgarle el teléfono en sus Narices? O en su oreja, en este caso…Se le quedo viendo a la suciedad que estaba en la bocina, empezó a querer quitársela.

-¡Deja eso! - Regaño la mujer.

-Está sucio - se defendió mientras se empecinaba en limpiarla.

-¡Que dejes eso por Kami Naruto! - Su madre le quito el teléfono de las manos y le hizo una mirada reprobadora, el rubio solo le contesto con una mueca.

.

Hinata caminaba los cien pasos de un lado al otro. Francamente, lo que había hecho era completamente ridículo. ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿15?

**_Flash back_**

-¡No puedo creer que trabajemos en el mismo lugar! - Decía el entusiasta rubio que había conocido días antes en el café del pequeño pueblo, acaba de mudarse ahí con sus padres.

-¡S-Si! E-Es…increíble...-dijo totalmente sonrojada, aunque en un lugar tan pequeño, no era raro encontrarse a menudo a la gente. El rubio sonreía tontamente y ella no quería romper su burbuja de felicidad.

-Podríamos...almorzar juntos – Propuso el apuesto chico

-¡h-hai!

**_Fin del flash back_**

Tomo de nuevo el teléfono. Marco viendo como daba vueltas mientras lo hacía.

-¡Mushi Mushi! - Contesto una voz masculina.

-S-Si p-podría h-hablar con N-Naruto...-San - Termino por decir después de unos segundos de silencio.

-mmm sí, soy yo – Respondió, se quedó pensativo, solo había conocido una tartamuda en su vida - Pero le advierto que si es para una encuesta…

-¡No! S-soy...- Carraspeo para aclarar su voz - Soy Hinata, Naruto-san! ¿Cómo has estado? - Dijo tomando una voz segura y muy profesional, como cuando hablaba con sus clientes.

-¿Hinata? - Inquirió, la chica se sintió enrojecer, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que él no se acordara de ella.

-hehe si...mmm Huyga Hinata...nos conocimos en…

-¡Si! ¡Si, se quién eres! - Corto rápidamente el otro un poco ansioso.

-ah hehe es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que a lo mejor…

-Ni lo digas...hay persona que jamás se olvidan...aunque pasen siglos...- Hinata suspiro de alivio, no se había olvidado de ella, de lo contrario hubiese sido muy bochornoso - ¿Y a qué se debe el milagro?

-Bueno yo viajare mañana a Japón por...asuntos personales ... estaba buscando entre mis cosas un llaverito que me regalo mi papa antes de venirme a Los Ángeles...Uno chiquito que tenía una foto de nosotros cuatro ...cuando digo nosotros cuatro, hablo de mis padres y mi hermana...antes de que mama…nos dejara…y bueno, es uno chiquito de color rosa...y... gomen, - se interumpio ella misma - creo que no tiene caso que hable de eso...en realidad... caí, por pura casualidad, sobre una foto de todos nosotros...una que tomamos después de la playa al final de…aquel verano...y bueno pensé que a lo mejor...podríamos reunirnos...yo...pienso que podría ser divertido saber sobre que ha sido de sus vidas...

-¿En serio? Mmmm si, podría ser…divertido – Confirmo, aunque su voz no sonaba muy convencida...- ¿Has hablado con alguno de ellos?

-mmm de hecho, el único número que funciono fue el tuyo...- espero por un momento y al no haber ningún comentario siguió - Pensé que a lo mejor...tu tenías el teléfono de alguien más y ese alguien más, tendría el teléfono de otro...y en fin, así terminar por reunirnos todos.

-mmm...si, bueno creo poder encontrar el número de algunos por ahí...o quizas tu primo tenga algunos…

-Oh, cierto, mi primo - No habia pensado en eso…

-No te preocupes, ya lo vere con él.

-¡Eso suena bien!

-Si...

-A parte de eso... ¿cómo te va? – pregunto ella con un tono de voz nervioso.

-eeuh… ¡Genial! Me va, genial ¿y a ti?

-Si, a mi también, ¡genial! – dijo exagerando un tono jovial.

-Lo último que supe es que habías encontrado un trabajo en una renombrada firma...y que tenías un Lamborghini y una enorme casa con piscina en Beverly Hills...y estabas a punto de casarte con un hombre muy rico y famoso de Los Ángeles…

-¡Si! Así es, bueno, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esa firma... ¡y es genial!... Mi casa, si es enorme…pero es…un Mustang...no un Lamborghini...Y si, Gaara, es…muy famoso…Y tu... ¿Qué tal te va con tu esposa? Supe que te casaste con Shion...

-Aah si me case... Eso fue hace... ¡hace 8 años de hecho! - Naruto se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín del frente de la casa de sus padres, vio a sus cuatro hijos jugando Futbol Americano con el abuelo.

-Tengo cuatro hijos preciosos que lo son todo para mí...- vio caer al más chico que empezó a llorar, el abuelo corrió a él, Naruto suspiro.

-¡Cuatro hijos! Woow...eso es...eso es... ¡genial!...Bueno ya tendremos más tiempo de ponernos al día en cuanto llegue a Japón…

- ¡Si claro!...entonces...Hasta muy pronto.

-Sí, hasta…pronto...- Colgó, trago duro, no estaba segura que pensar sobre la conversación que venía de tener. ¿Realmente era buena idea reunirse con todos en su estado?

Hinata regreso a su cuarto y siguió preparando su pequeña maleta...Volteo a ver su enorme cuarto y su mirada termino clavada en la gran ventana que daba hacia el patio de atrás de su mansión, de ahí se podía observar los hermosos jardines y la inmensa piscina que tenía...piscina que jamás tuvo tiempo de usar porque trabajaba como burro desde que amanecía hasta...hasta que sus ojos aguantaran. Desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles, se dejó guiar por su sueño, en su vida, durante los últimos 15 años, no había más nada que importaba. No pudo impedirse pensar que había puesto el trabajo antes de todo lo demás, antes que su familia, antes que la amistad, antes que el amor, antes que su salud y ¿todo para qué? Sintió que la respiración se le dificultaba, se arrastró hasta la mesa de noche de su cuarto y tomo una...dos...vacío varias pastillas en su mano y las contemplo en su palma...mmm eran demasiadas...terminaría en el hospital y su doctor la obligaría a quedarse ahí como la última vez...regreso las pastillas a su botecito de plástico y solo trago una.

**_Flash back_**

Hinata estaba prendida de una risa incontrolable. Naruto podía ser tan divertido. Hacerse cargos de los niños en el campo vacacional no era tan malo. Salían todos los días al parque, los llevaban a la piscina, al lago y una vez a la semana tenían una gran salida, parque acuático, feria, zoológico, cine, en fin era divertido, su mirada estaba clavada en aquel tonto rubio que imitaba bastante bien a unos chimpazes que habían visto esa mañana para hacer reír a los pequeños y hacerlos paciente en lo que llegaban sus padres a buscarlos. Realmente no le importaba verse ridículo, era muy bueno con ellos.

Sakura e Ino, se la pasaban quejándose por no haber tenido la gran idea de trabajar en el campo vacacional y ver a torso desnudo a aquel Adonis cuando se metía en bermuda al lago a bañarse, se tenían que conformar con ir a esperar a su amiga al final del día y verlo sonreír al despedirse de la ojiperla. No conforme con eso, los demas monitores estaban igual de buenotes que aquel rubio.

Hinata era la envidia de sus dos mejores amigas, pero aunque ellas hubieran estado ahí todo el día detrás del blondo, se notaba a leguas que él solo tenía ojos para aquella chica.

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Señores pasajeros, empezamos el abordaje del vuelo AA108 en la puerta 89.

Hinata tomo su bolsa de mano. Se formó en la larga cola que se había hecho en menos de 30 segundos.

Las personas en frente de ella traían tres niños. No dejaban de agitarse y de preguntar lo mismo.

-¿ya mama? ¿Ya mama? - Cada cinco segundos los escuchaba repetirlo

-¡Suficiente! - Grito sin querer y los niños se le quedaron viendo espantados con los ojos llorosos a aquella ogra que venía de regañarlos.

-y-yo...yo realmente, lo siento -Dijo antes de salirse de la cola. ¿Qué le pasaba? Eran unos niños, cuando ella era niña seguramente hacia lo mismo. Tuvo que tomarse su pastillita para aguantar la ansiedad que la estaba ganando.

Odiaba los aeropuertos. La ponían nerviosa. Fue la última en abordar. Para colmo, le había tocado ventanilla y al hacer la documentación, le había especificado a aquella chica que no quería ventanilla, no era por nada, pero a pesar de que la gente siempre quiere la ventanilla, ella odiaba ese lugar. Prefería el pasillo, así, si quería ir al baño mil veces, no tenía que molestar a nadie.

Se quedó viendo por la ventana al despegar, aquel aparato se elevaba cada vez más, la cuidad se hacía cada vez más chiquita, en un momento dado hasta parecían hormiguitas, hasta que entro entre las nubes, vio como algunas gotitas se resbalaban por afuera de aquella ventanilla debido a la condensación de las nubes, parecían lágrimas.

**_Flash Back_**

- ¡Hinata! ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un helado? – Grito el rubio antes de que ella lograra llegar hasta sus amigas, las otras dos solo rieron, como niñas chiquitas por la emoción.

-EEttoo…

-¡Si! ¡Si quiere! – Gritaron sus amigas sobreexcitadas y la arrojaron a los brazos del rubio, literalmente. Hinata solo les lanzo ojos de odio, ella se había estado escabullendo del rubio desde varios días y ahora sus amigas la traicionaban arrogándola a él.

Naruto no pudo impedir sentirse apenado por la reacción de las compañeras de la peliazul, pero la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos por un instante, no iba a dejarla caer.

-Lo siento…no quería hacerte sentir mal…no tienes que venir si no quieres… – se disculpó el chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-No está bien…será mejor que vaya, sino estarán t-torturándome t-toda la t-tarde – se odio a ella misma por ser tartamuda, ahora pasaría una cita al lado de un chico maravilloso y se la pasaría tartamudeando como una tonta.

Naruto platicaba calmadamente mientras caminaban hacia la pequeña plaza principal de aquel pueblito. Compro dos helados al llegar y le extendió uno a su acompañante.

-A veces siento que quieres decirme cosas, pero callas por alguno u otra razón…A caso… ¿te caigo mal?

-¡No! ¡P-para nada! Es que yo…yo p-parezco una tonta con mi t-tartamudeo… - Se sonrojo al extremo. Naruto se le quedo viendo con sus profundos ojos azules haciéndola tragar duro, moría por saltarle al cuello y besarlo.

-Nunca me has parecido una tonta…eres muy inteligente y tu tartamudeo no me molesta, no deberías de retenerte, si quieres decir algo, solo dilo, te escuchare…soy paciente sabes, solo toma tu tiempo…- Se le quedo viendo a sus deliciosos labios color cereza que se humectaron al momento en el que ella los saboreo, antojándoselos a morir.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y planto en sus labios vírgenes un exquisito, delicado y largo beso.

**_Fin del flash back _**

La chica de ojos perla veía desfilar ante sus ojos, las pequeñas calles de aquel pueblito que había dejado atrás 15 años antes ¿porque no había regresado? Ese lugar la llenaba de nostalgia.

Entro a su casa. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo, bueno si había cambiado, su padre ya no estaba, y se sentía vacía, aunque estuvieran los mismos muebles en el mismo lugar.

-Finalmente... Te dignaste a venir – Reprocho su hermana menor al verla en la entrada de la casa - Me pregunto si servirá de algo... Tantas veces que te lo pidió y tu...siempre ocupada...siempre con un caso importante...No te preocupaste en lo más mínimo, aun sabiendo que su salud estaba delicada…

-yo…

-No digas nada...No tienes ninguna buena razón para lo que hiciste…así que ahórrate tus excusas baratas…si no fuera porque…

-¡Hanabi! - interrumpió su primo – Por favor - La chica se calló - Bienvenida a casa Hinata…- Dijo el moreno con tono compasivo, tono que la exaspero, no quería la lastima de nadie.

Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto de niña. Sintió que no soportaría la falta de aire y abrió rápidamente todas las ventanas. Le dolió el corazón de lo rápido que latía, estaba segura que en cualquier momento le daría una taquicardia. Tenía que calmarse. Esas crisis, las tenía que controlar, intento respirar profundo, pero no funciono, miro su reloj, menos mal ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo, tomo sus pastillas y trago una.

.

Un poco más tarde, caminaba los cien pasos, ¿Podía llamarlo? ¿Debía llamarlo?

Bueno en eso habían quedado, pero que tal que no era sincero, que tal que él la odiaba, que tal que le reclamaba al igual que su hermana al verla de frente, no tendría cara para sostener su mirada.

No, pero él no era rencoroso como Hanabi, ¿o sí? No, él no lo era, tomo el teléfono moderno que había en casa de su padre y marco.

-¡Mushi Mushi! – Contesto una voz masculina un poco sobreexcitada.

-h-hola Naruto-kun! Soy yo…Hinata...llegue hace unas horas y pensé que quizás...p-podríamos vernos...si tienes tiempo claro y si no hay problema con t-tu esposa y tus hijos... – su cara estaba tensada, habia pasado mucho tiempo sin tartamudear de esa forma, ¿porque tenia que hacerlo ahora?

-eettooo...no creo que haya problemas con ninguno de ellos...mmmm ¿Quieres que mañana te lleve a desayunar a alguna parte?

-¡Si! ¡Me encantaría!- un rayo de ilusión atravesó sus ojos.

-¿Estas en casa de tu padre?

-hmm – asintio

-Bien entonces...pasare por ti a las 9… ¿te parece bien? – Volvio a afirmar.

.

Hinata caminaba de un lado al otro, desesperada. Esperaba que kami-sama la ayudara a soportar su ansiedad...no quería tener un ataque en frente de él...Escucho un portazo en la calle, se asomó por la ventana de la sala...

-aaahh no puede ser...- pensó - ¡sigue siendo igual de guapo! - Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se hubiera puesto panzón o calvo, pero nada de esos, los años le asentaban bastante bien.

Escucho tocar y tembló como una hoja. Se quedó parada sin moverse. Quizás lo mejor era no abrir, él se cansaría de tocar y se iría, si ese era un buen plan.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Que no escuchas que están tocando! – Regaño Hanabi antes de abrir la puerta y de quedarse en shock al ver al blondo parado ahí. Por un momento se sintió regresar en el tiempo.

-Hinata...tienes visitas - dijo con una voz poco entusiasta, antes de dejarlo entrar. El rubio la vio parada en la sala con un hermoso vestido (seguramente muy caro) que le moldeaba la figura esplendidamente. Su respiración casi se cortó al verla. Demonios, seguía siendo igual de bella, por un momento, antes de entrar había suplicado que se hubiera puesto tan gordita que no se le hubieran podido ver ni siquiera aquellos lindos ojitos perla al reírse o que sus cabellos estarían tan maltratados que parecerían pelos de escoba, o que su piel estuviera tan descuida que parecería tierra quebrandose, pero en realidad, parecía ser como los buenos vinos, entre más pasaban los años, mejor se ponía.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto con voz calmada, ocultando perfectamente la estupefacción en la cual estaba.

-¡Si! – Contesto ella sonriente, escondiendo de maravilla el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que la carcomían por dentro, tomo su bolso Prada y se dirigió a la puerta.

Naruto la hizo subir en un Toyota. Para tener 15 años con él, no se veía tan mal, pero de repente se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Lo siento, sé que no es un Mustang...pero es de fiar…

-No te preocupes...ese tipo de cosas no me importan - contesto ella sonriéndole amablemente, sin ningún tartamudeo.

El desayuno fue un completo fracaso, ni ella, ni él sabían muy bien de qué hablar. Después de una hora de suplicio, él la llevo de nuevo a su casa y quedaron en llamarse de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? Esta interesante, o de plano ahi la dejamos? Dejenme saber con un review :) **

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou mina! Bueno no se si les haya gustado este fic, les traigo la segunda parte y final. Espero que les haya gustado. **

* * *

**Happy pills - Final**

.

.

.

Mientras buscaba una leche semi-descremada en los refrigeradores del supermercado escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Hinata!? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo una pelirroja, se voltio hacia ella.

-¡k-kushina-san! - Se exclamo al ver a la que un día pudo a ver sido su suegra.

-Naruto me dijo que desayunaron juntos...y que fue un verdadero fiasco hehehe – rio, aquella mujer madura, aún se veía hermosa.

-¿eh!? ¡No!...- negó nerviosa con sus manos.

-No te preocupes pequeña, mi hijo no es el mismo desde un tiempo...creo que definitivamente deben volver a intentarlo...le daré algunos temas de conversación al tonto de mi hijo- Se carcajeo divertida, Kushina siempre había sido tan amable y risueña.

-En dos días es el entierro de tu padre, ¿cierto? – continuo retomando su seriedad.

-¿Ah!? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? No creo haberle comentado nada a Nar…

-Mi niña… – Corto - Pueblo chico...no hay nada que se pueda ocultar aquí…- Le sonrió - Te invito a la casa esta tarde, a Minato le encantara verte...y creo que eso te ayudaría a distraerte un poco...debes de estar pasándola muy mal…

La chica asintió haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la amable pelirroja se despidió de ella dejándola parada completamente sola en el pasillo de los productos lácteos.

**_Flash back_**

-Papa, Mama, ella es mi Hinata... - dijo el joven rubio sonriendo como niño al presentarla a sus padre.

-¡Por kami, sí que eres linda! - Se exclamo la mama.

-Me da gusto conocerte Hinata-chan, Naruto no deja de hablar de ti, le has robado el corazón, los pensamientos y el alma a mi hijo pequeña ladronzuela…- dijo sonriéndole de manera tan cálida aquel hombre, que hizo que su nerviosismo se desvaneciera por completo, aunque se sintió sonrojar.

Naruto le había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse, pero ahora estaba muy contenta de haber aceptado ir a su casa. Kushina y Minato, eran unos padres divertidos, claro tuvieron derecho a su sermón, pero no fue un sermón aburrido en donde les prohibían rotundamente tener relaciones, sino un sermón en donde les hablaron de todos los métodos anticonceptivos que existían, para no terminar su verano teniendo que madurar más rápido de lo que debían y comprometer sus futuros.

-Todo a su tiempo - repetía Minato - todo a su tiempo…y cuando ustedes lleguen a la etapa de pasar a un segundo nivel, tienen que hacerlo de manera responsable. – aconsejaba el buen hombre.

La ojiperla suspiro, el encuentro que tendría más tarde con su padre, no sería para nada igual que el que tenían con ellos.

Subio por primera vez al cuarto de su novio. Amplio, lleno de juguetes de collecion, juegos de video, mangas…- lo vio esconder algo ¿a caso eran revistas porno? Prefierio hacerse a desentendida. Miro una mesa un poco extraña, inclinada.

-Es mi mesa de dibujo – comento, le gustaba dibujar, de hecho ya le habia hecho varios a ella y sabia tenía mucho talento.

-¿Quieres ser dibujante? ¿O quizas mangista? – Pregunto curiosa

-No en realidad…quiero ser arquitecto – dijo

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Mi esposo podrá hacer los planos de mi casa – dijo juguetona, el chico se le quedo viendo serio, se sintio sonrojar – Lo siento…yo

-¡No! ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay nada que me haria mas feliz…- dijo con los ojos debordates de ternura, se acerco a ella para besarla, sus manos empezaron a pasearse por su cuerpo.

-No…deja…estamos en tu casa…que pensaran tus padre de mi…- no le hizo caso, la llevo a su cama y siguió besándola. La queria para él, seria suya, solo suya. El deseo de entregarse al amor de su vida era mas fuerte que la razon, se dejo llevar, por la cabeza de aquella chica pasaban miles de cosas, pero solo podia rendirse ante el deseo de ser suya, una lagrima se derramo en cuanto le entrego lo mas valioso que se le puede ofrecer a un hombre.

Él besaba sus mejillas, sus ojitos, limpiaba sus lagrimas, la amaba, como no podria jamas volver a amar. Entre las sabanas, la acarisiaba con cariño mientras se recuperaban atónicos de lo que acacaban de vivir por primera vez. Una leve risilla le llamo la atención.

-¿Que es?- pregunto dulcemente el blondo

-Nada…es solo que…Sakura e Ino me odiaran aun más…- el chico rio

-Si quieres podemos presentarles a los chicos del campo vacacional - la ojiperla sonrio, era una buena idea.

**_Fin del flash back_**

.

.

.

Hinata toco la puerta de aquella casa en la que había pasado la mayoria de sus tardes en aquel verano. Sintió las incontrolables ganas de tomarse una de sus pastillas, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que lo lograra.

Un niño rubio de ojos azules de más o menos ocho años le abrió.

-¡Baa-chan! ¡Ya llego tu invitada! - Kushina se asomó de inmediato y la hizo pasar.

Hinata se quedó atónica.

-¡Dos…cuatro...seis…ocho! – se exclamo aturdida, viendo doble, estaba al borde del desmayo, como podría aceptar el hecho de que tuviera tantos hijos con Shion. Jamas podría aceptarlo, lo mejor era, comer rápidamente, hablar lo menos posible con ellos, y largarse en cuanto pudiera para terminar con esa farza. El único hecho de saber que eran de ella, la hacían rechazarlos.

Cuatro rubios de ojos azules perfectamente bañados, peinados y vestidos se habían alineado para saludar a la invitada de honor que recibirían los abuelos... solo esperaba no tener que verla a ella...a su esposa...porque si eso pasaba...tendría que sacar su medicina en frente de todos y se sentiría humillada por el resto de su vida.

-Ellos son Atsushi, Kazuki, Haruki y Takeshi – Presento la abuela del mayor al más pequeño – Tienen respectivamente 8, 6, 4 y medio (preciso mientras el niño sonreía complacido por el detalle de la pelirroja) y 3.

-Hum hum- se aclaró la garganta el más pequeño

-3 y casi medio…- preciso de nuevo la abuela.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ya llegaste! - Se exclamo Naruto mientras bajaba del segundo piso de la casa, quedo parado en la escalera al verla.

-¡si! – Contesto rápidamente un poco apenada mientras se había quedado mirándolo, como si estuviera en frente de un dios griego. Kushina voltio a ver a su hijo, vio aquella luz en sus ojos que había perdido desde que hacía mucho, de hecho nunca volvió a ver ese brillo después de ella. Voltio hacia la ojiperla, antes de soltar una carcajada al encontrarse con la misma expresión.

-¿Y...Shion-…San?- Se aventuró a preguntar un poco inquieta de verla salir, en cualquier momento, de ninguna parte, como esos payasos que salen de sus cajas de sorpresas y te espantan.

-¿Naruto no te digo? - La peliazul la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué cosa?- la serieridad de su rostro no la dejaba ni un solo segundo desde que habia entrado a aquella casa.

-Que está de vacaciones - comento Naruto rápidamente, Kushina lo miro reprobatoriamente, sin comentar.

La pelirroja había preparado su delicioso y legendario ramen. Quizás no era una comida muy sofisticada, pero le salía deliciosa.

-¡Gracias por la comida! - Comento ella antes de meterse el primer bocado. Al sentir el sabor en su boca, recuerdos regresaron a su mente. Recuerdos alegres. Recuerdos de amor. Recuerdos de amistades sinceras. Ese ramen era mejor que cualquier medicina que le pudiera recetar su psiquiatra. Cerró los ojos saboreándolo, dejándose invadir por el sabor, su mente parecía chispear de felicidad, la expresión de su rostro se relajó totalmente y por un segundo se sintió liberada de todos sus lamentos, dejando aparecer una leve curvatura en sus labios.

Toda la familia la miraba fijamente, veian como parecía estar en un mundo aparte mientras comía la sopa de la abuela, aquella timida sonrisa que habia aparecido en su rostro la hacia ver mucho mas linda y amable.

-¿Estás loca? - Comento el más pequeño que no entendia el cambio de humor de aquella mujer seria que habia llegado a su casa. Naruto estuvo a punto a atorarse.

-¡Takeshi! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los comentarios? – regaño Naruto

-Que no puede decir todo lo que se me pasa por la mente, porque puedo hacer sentir mal a las personas– Repitio de memoria el niño bajando su cabecita para ver su ramen y juguetearlo – pero es que parecía una bruja malvada cuando llego, pero ahora no se ve tan fea…- siguió

-Takeshi…- dijo el padre con un aura obscura, Hinata bufo.

-Está bien Naruto...creo que puedo manejarlo...- El niño levanto su rostro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, fundiendole el corazón como mantequilla bajo el sol ardiente, ¿recharzarlos? Imposible, no con esa sonrisa, los cuatro eran encantadores, eran de ella, pero también de él…y eran simplemente adorables – Bueno para ser sincera, estoy un poquito loca, solo no me hagas enojar y todos sobreviviremos a mi mal humor…- dijo guiñándole el ojo, el chiquito se quedó con los ojos redondos antes de asentir rápidamente con las cabeza, mientras todos los demás intentaban retener su risa.

Después de la comida, salieron al jardín. Lo limpiecito se les quito en un santiamén a los cuatro rubios. Minato jugaba con ellos futbol americano.

-Naruto deberías de ir a jugar con ellos...-comento su madre

-No…yo...paso.

-Si deberías de jugar - Siguió Hinata.

-mmm bueno, si juegan ustedes, juego yo - dijo pensando que se negarían y no tendría que ir.

-Vamos Hinata...mostrémosle a este tonto que las mujeres somos mejores – dijo divertida aquella mujer madura.

.

-¡Atrápala! - Gritaba kushina a aquella chica que tenía dos manos izquierdas, nunca había sido buena en el deporte.

Naruto pasó por el frente de ella, robándole la pelota.

-¡Noo! ¡Ya casi la tenia! ¡No es justo! - grito la ojiperla

-¿ah no? Entonces ven y quítamela - Dijo el blondo picándole el orgullo, mientras corría frescamente para atrás. Sus ojos perla se hicieron chiquitos y salió corriendo de tras de él, cosa que lo hizo estallar de risa, con esa risa que siempre adoro de él. Al fin lograba escucharla de nuevo, esa risa contagiosa que desde que lo había vuelto a ver, anhelaba escuchar. Al atraparlo se le aventó encima, con todas las intenciones de arrebatarle la pelota, pero la torpe chica, lo hizo caer al suelo, con ella arriba.

-¡Por kami! ¡Quieres dejarme invalido!- Comeno el rubio, mientras reian a carcajadas como adolescentes, sus ojos se cruzaron y aquella felicidad espontanea, se fue disipando poco a poco. Hinata fue prendida de un calor incontrolable en sus mejillas, la respiración de ambos de agito.

El blondo la empujo repentinamente, se paró y entro a su casa sin decirle nada, dejándola completamente abrumada. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Era lo que no dejo de preguntarse por el resto de la tarde.

-Lo siento Hinata... Él no se ha sentido bien en estos últimos…días…- se disculpo Kushina.

-Extraña a mama - Comento Atsushi, el hijo mayor.

-aah... Si yo...supongo que debe hacerlo...Espero que ella regrese pronto de sus vacaciones – comento la ojiperla sonriéndole sinceramente al mas grandecito, los otros dos bajaron la cabeza.

-¿Que son vacaciones?- pregunto el mas chico jalándole la manga al mayorcito, pero no le hicieron caso y no salio de su duda.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya – aseguro Kushina - nos vemos en el velorio de tu padre – continúo con empatía – Minato y yo apreciábamos mucho a Hiashi-San. – Sostenia firmemente sus manos entre las suyas para que sintiera el apoyo que querían brindarle.

.

.

.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que había visitado a los Namikaze.

-¡Hinata! - Grito un chiquitín.

Al verlo corriendo a ella se agacho espontáneamente y el niño se le aventó a sus brazos, la ternura que le provoco sentirlo entre sus brazos la hizo anhelar algo que no se habia planteado desde hacia muchisimos años.

-¿Cuándo vienes de nuevo a jugar con nosotros? Papa no lo había hecho desde que mama se fue de vacaciones... ¡nos divertimos mucho! ¿Nee? ¿Hinata-san? – decía el más pequeño de los hijos de Naruto con sus ojitos brillando de felicidad.

-oh...Takeshi…- La petición del pequeño le fundía el corazón - yo...no estoy segura que sea buena idea...

-Al contrario, creo que sería una muy buena idea - dijo la voz de aquel apuesto padre.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto ansiosa, parándose rápidamente escondiendo la bolsita de la farmacia que contenía su medicamento. Se le habían acabado y había tenido que irse a surtir a la farmacia del pueblo, tres rubios mas llegaron tras él.

- Bien...Siento mucho no haber ido al entierro de tu padre...- dijo apenado – yo…

-¡No! No te preocupes...comprendo...los velorios…no son agradables…- el blondo le sonrio agredecido por portarse comprensiva con el.

-¿Está enferma? – Pregunto Haruki, el tercer hijo del rubio.

-Si estas enferma te podemos cuidar, nosotros cuidamos a papa…- comento Kazuki, el segundo, la chica se mordio el labio, eran demasiado adorables.

-¡No! Yo solo vine por...- Tomo lo primero que le cayó en las manos del mostrador detrás de ella. Cualquier cosa era mejor que decir había ido a buscar Prozac - ¡Esto! ¡Se me acabaron! - Dijo enseñando la caja que había tomado. Naruto se le quedo viendo a la caja de 25 condones extra grande que sostenía.

-mmm ya veo, bueno, es bueno ver que hay cosas que no cambian… - Hinata frunció el ceño y voltio a ver lo que sostenía en su mano.

¿Tomate? No, su rostro era más que eso.

-jajajaja – rio escandalosamente el blondo, los cuatro niños veian a la chica escarlata y volteaban a ver a su padre - Lo repito, es bueno ver que hay cosas que no cambian... No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie...- dijo mientras hacia seña de cerrar el pico con un cierre y tirar la llave para atras - nos vemos luego, yo...voy a comprar unas pastillas para mi madre, podríamos quedar para ir al parque, un día de estos…

-Si, yo...bueno, ¡luego te hablo! -Dijo saliendo bruscamente corriendo de la farmacia. Se paró en la salida y se recargo en el muro para intentar recuperar su aliento, que bochorno sentía en todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, mientras se soplaba con ambas manos.

**_Flash back_**

Hinata jadeaba, el calor que había en aquel desván donde guardaban el material de deporte del campamento vacacional los hacia sudar aún más de lo que debían.

-Me enloqueses...- Susurro el rubio jadeando antes de venirse en ella.

Hinata llenaba su rostro de besos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Quiero más! - Exigió con una voz de niña mimada.

-Eres una golosa...bien dicen que las calladitas, son las mas peligrosas - Dijo con voz ronca y aun entrecortada. La siguió besando. Lo bueno es que a los 18, los hombres están en pleno apogeo y no les es tan tardado recuperarse, sobre todo, si tienen buena condición física.

-¿Hinata!? - llamaba alguien a todo pulmón afuera del desván.

-Te está buscando Shino-sempai…- decía el blondo mientras seguía comiéndosela a besos – debe de ser por el dia de playa que haremos con los demas…- la ojiperla lo callo con un beso.

-Déjalo, que me siga buscando... Solo sigamos en esto, no quiero dejar de sentirte - Continuo cachonda, mientras buscaba sacar otro de los condones de su bolsa de mano.

**_Fin del flash back_**

-¿Aun no te vas? - Pregunto Naruto al salir de la farmacia y verla recargada en el muro hundida en sus pensamientos.

-eettooo...

-Tuve que pagar tu caja de...-se calló, sus hijos escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía su padre – En fin…mira que salir corriendo como si fueras una adolescente… ¿aun te da pena comprarlos? – pregunto con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Ooh por kamii! ¡Me salí sin pagar!

-jajajaja, no te preocupes... ¿Vienes con nosotros al parque?

-¿Heh? Yo…

-Si, ven con nosotros Hinata-San - Pidieron los niños.

-Es lo menos que puedas hacer por el que viene de salvarte de ser arrestada…- la ojiperla sonrió, ¿como resistir a cinco rubios adorables?

Naruto les compraba globos, pistolas escandalosas, dulces, todo lo que se les ocurría pedir, los dos más pequeños rogaron porque papa les pagara 15 minutos en los carritos motorizados que rentaban y los dos más grandes se fueron a unos juegos gonflables que tenían ahí mismo.

-Hinata-san...- se acercó el más pequeño, cuando su papa estaba ocupado pagando los 30 minutos de mas que habían hecho en los carros – Sabes, ya se que son las vacaciones... ¡mi mama regresara! ¿Nee? ¿Hinata-san? – pegunto esperanzado y desbordane de emoción.

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, deberías de hacerle un lindo dibujo para que se lo des cuando llegue... ¡seguro la hará muy feliz! – aconsejo la peliazul, la sonrisa del pequeño la hizo sentirse muy bien.

-Es un secreto – dijo a su oreja sonriéndole –no le digas a Papa - Takeshi se fue corriendo a ver a sus hermanos mayores al momento que vio que su padre regresaba hacia ellos.

Hinata frunció el ceño, envidio a Shion, por tener unos hijos tan adorables, por tener un esposo ejemplar y amoroso…por haber elegido correctamente su camino y se lamento por haber sido tan estúpida.

Se empezó a comer las uñas al sentirse ansiosa. ¿Porque demonios no había regresado?

**_Flash back_**

-Prométeme que regresaras pronto...- pedía con sus ojitos tristes.

-Lo hare – prometió mirándolo con amor

-Te amo Hinata... No te has ido y ya te extraño... ¡No sé cómo hare para sobrevivir un año entero sin ti!- se quejo

-Nos hablaremos por teléfono...nos escribiremos por email... Todo estará bien...el intercambio es una gran oportunidad para mi…no puedo dejarla pasar…trabaje mucho para esto…- Sonrió intentando consolar a aquel blondo que tenía los ojos llorosos – Te amo Naruto

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Y ahora que se le ocurrio a takeshi – pregunto Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Es un secreto – Contesto sonriéndole, sonrisa que le acelero el corazón a quel joven padre.

.

.

.

El más pequeño de sus hijos llevaba horas sentado en la mesa de la cocina, canturreaba alegre. Su padre se acercó a él, intrigado, normalmente nunca estaba tan quieto, se estaba esforzando mucho en un lindo dibujo.

-¿Es para la abuela? - pregunto sonriente, hacia su hijo menor.

-¡No papa, es para cuando mama regrese de sus vacaciones! ¡Hinata me dijo que eso la haría muy feliz! - La sonrisa del padre se borró de golpe.

-¡No tiene caso que hagas eso! – Grito molesto arrebatándole el dibujo y rompiéndolo en pedazos - ¡Mama nunca regresara! ¡Entiéndelo! - El pequeño empezó a sollozar por la fuerte e inesperada reacción de su padre.

-Pense que te estarías feliz – chillo Takeshi, el mayor llego corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Papa! ¡No tenías que romper su dibujo! – Reclamo, Naruto trago duro, sus otros dos hijos también llegaron corriendo y veian la escena con temor, no lo habían visto asi desde hacia un buen tiempo. Se dio cuenta que se había excedido. Reculo un poco hasta topar con la pared de la cocina y se dejó caer poco a poco, escurriéndose por la pared.

-gomen...gomen...- se disculpaba el blondo mientras sostenía sus cabellos entre sus manos, no podía perder el control - llama a la abuela Atsushi…- Pidio antes de sentir las ganas incontrolables de llorar... Abrió un cajón de la cocina y saco unas pastillas que guardaba ahí, empezó a sentir una gran opresión en su pecho y a hiperventilarse. Saco desesperado una de las pastillas, el mayor de sus hijos se acercó a él.

-No papa...onegai, no las tomes...- suplico con sus ojitos llorosos - no eres el mismo cuando las tomas….- Naruto se le quedo viendo a Atsushi y empezó a sollozar como un niño. Los pequeños se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, cubriéndolo de besitos.

-Inhala, Exhala –repetian los cuatro nenes tranquilamente, para ayudarlo a retomar el control.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Naruto los había encontrado a todos con la ayuda de su primo. Habían quedado en verse en un pequeño restaurante.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Naruto y ella, solo faltaba Shion, que aun no regresaba de sus vacaciones (que a su parecer ya habían sido muy largas) y le parecía que faltaba alguien mas, pero no estaba segura.

¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? No tenía excusa alguna, ninguna buena razón para haber dejado de hablarles, sobre todo a sus dos mejores amigas.

**_Flash Back_**

Habian llegado tempranito en la mañana, ganado el mejor lugar en la playa. Sakura, Ino y Shion llevaban un Bikini muy sexy. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Chouji disfrutaban ver a las dos rubias, mientras que a Sasuke y a Lee, le gustaba aquella pelirosa. Neji no apartaba su vista de Tenten, y la ojiperla era devorada con la mirada por el blondo. De vez en cuado la vista de sus amios se voltiaba hacia aquella hermosa peliazul, pero la mirada asesina de su novio los hacia voltear rápidamente hacia otro lado, lo que hacia que Shion muriera de celos, ella solo tenia ojos para el rubio.

Se habían olvidado de ponerse crema solar, pero que importaba, no necesitaban tal cosa, ¿o si?

El calor empezo a sentirse rápidamente entre mas subia el sol, asi que compraron sandias para refrescarse, lograr partirlas habia sido un relajo porque habían olvidado el cuchillo.

-¡Juguemos caballitos!- propuso Kiba entusiasta, Ino tomo rápidamente a Shikamaru como partenario, Sakura se lanzo sobre Sasuke, Neji no dejaria que nadie tocara a Tenten, Y Naruto, bueno era mas que claro con quien queria estar. Shion se agarro a Sai y Chouji escogio a Lee que estaba mas delgado para poder cargarlo fácilmente, lo que dejo a un Kiba solito.

-Demonios, es mi idea y me encuentro solo – se quejaba el pelicafe.

-Yo puedo ser tu compañero – dijo Shino como si hubiera salido de ninguna parte, haciendo que el moreno diera un sobresalto.

-Cierto, estas tu – dijo un poco deprimido…no era exactamente lo que deseaba como compañero.

Las risas y los chapoteos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. La pelea fue reñida.

-AAAHH – Grito Hinata antes de caer al agua, dejando a una Sakura y un Sasuke eforicos por la victoria. Naruto atrapo a su chica y la saco del agua, reian a carcajadas, la beso dulcemente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Vamos a comer chicos! – Grito Ino hacia las dos parejas que aun estaban en el agua.

Al terminar el dia, estaban rojos como una langosta. La piel les ardia a morir. La crema solar…finalemente si era importante. Morian de hambre, pero ya se habian gastado todo su dinero en ese dia de playa y para colmo les ardería la piel por varios días.

-Vamos a mi casa – propuso el ojiazul a sus amigos – podemos comer algo…

Se dirigieron a aquella casa, en donde una pelirroja y un rubio los acogieron amablemente, no antes de carcajearse al verlo tostados por el sol.

-Haganse algo de comer…aah hay ramen Naruto, caliéntalo y dale a tus amigos – le dijo Kushina - Tambien hay queso, jamon, pan…en fin, tomen lo que quieran…

-Oh, me presta su teléfono – pidió la novia de su hijo

-Claro mi niña, agarralo – La chica se dirigio al pasillo donde se encontraba el teléfono, uno de esos viejos que tienes que darle la vuelta al numero hasta topar y esperar a que regrese para marcar el siguiente. Cuantas veces no habia usado ese teléfono para llamar a su padre y decirle que llegaría tarde, de vez en cuando diciendo alguna mentirilla, como que se quedaría en casa de Ino o Sakura. Ese teléfono, habia sido complice de momentos de immensa felicidad.

-¡Tomemos una foto! – Propuso uno de ellos, todos se acercaron, Hinata salio corriendo a los brazos de su novio, Shion queria meterse entre ellos, pero no lo logro. Todos querían salir en aquella fotografia, reian sin parar a pesar de que en ese momento, no tenian el más minimo glamour.

**_Fin del flash back_**

.

Todos estaban ahí, se veían felices, casados, con un trabajo que parecía gustarles. Todos platicaban de lo que era de sus vida, algunas quejas por aquí y por allá.

La que parecía tener mas problemas era Tenten, era una lastima que ella y su primo no se hubieran quedado juntos, a ella le parecía que habían bonita pareja. La trigueña aun vivía en aquel pueblito, se habia casado con un azabache maduro que ahora no queria darle el divorcio, y la amenazaba con quitarle a su bebe si lo intentaba, pero habia contratado a un abogado que ya le habia sacado hasta las perlas de la virgen, pero le aseguraba que obtendría su divorcio y la custodia de su hijo.

Sakura y Sasuke, se habían casado y tenían 3 adorable hijos, bueno se veian adorables en la fotos, pero por lo que contaban, parecían ser unos verdaderos diablillos. Vivian en una cuidad cercana a aquel lugar y trabajaban en el negocio familiar de los Uchiga.

Ino habia tenido muchos novios, era una chica hermosa con un cuerpo muy sensual, era modelo profesional y en esos momentos, un hombre de muy buena familia llamado Asuma Sarutobi, era su manager y amante.

Shikamaru, se habia casado con una rubia llamada Temari, y se habia ido a vivir a la lejana cuidad de aquella mujer. El era científico e investigador, no era para menos, siempre habia sido muy inteligente.

Kiba era veterinario y también se habia mudado a otra cuidad, aun seguía siendo soltero y sin encontrar a su media naranja.

Lee era maestro de educacion física, se habia casado con una rubia que usaba lentes y era investigadora, la habia conocido gracias a Shikamaru, ya que trabajaban juntos y se habia mudado a la misma cuidad de Shikamaru.

Chouji habia abierto un pequeño restaurante, le iba excelentemente bien, tanto que en poco tiempo tuvo que abrir otro, y luego otro, hasta terminar por hacer una cadena. Aun seguía gordito, pero aun asi no faltaban mujeres que querían atraparlo.

Sai, siempre habia tenido talento en el dibujo al igual que Naruto, pero el si habia decidido ser pintor, viajaba a diferentes lugares exponiendo sus pinturas y habia declarado su homosexualidad hacia ya varios años.

Neji, su primo, era doctor, habia andado detrás de Tenten por varios años, pero al casarse con Maito Guy, se resigno, y tiempo después, Hanabi habia resultado embarazada, Hinata aun recordaba el valde de agua fría que habia recibido al enterarse que el bebe era de su primo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, se habia dado cuenta lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que se amaban.

Y bueno, Naruto, al parecer gozaba de una muy buena reputación como arquitecto, según comentaban todos. Se habia casado con Shion, tenido 4 adorables hijos. Todos platicaban muy amenamente, pero el blondo no decía mucho y nadie parecía notar que su esposa no estaba, o por lo menos todos parecían evadir ese tema.

Ella escuchaba y reía tímidamente de las bromas de sus amigos, pero tampoco decía gran cosa sobre ella. Todos conocían su vida, su padre se había encargado de pasar 15 años elogiándola en frente de todo el mundo y de alguna u otra manera, todos se habían enterado de la espléndida vida que llevaba en Los Ángeles. Su hija abogada en una gran firma de alto renombre a punto de convertirse en socia, una casa enorme en Beverly Hills y con autos muy caros. Un prometido guapo, rico y famoso. Una vida de ensueño y envidiada por todos ellos. Para que agregar más cosas de lo que su padre se había dedicado a decir.

Naruto la miraba nostálgico, mientras la veía sonreír tímidamente a los demás. No podía reclamarle nada. Aunque le había dolido el alma que ella no regresara, podía entender que en aquel pueblito, ella jamás habría logrado ser, ni la mitad de lo que era ahora.

Hinata empezó a sentirse un poco mal, ¿Era bueno dejarlos creer que su vida era perfecta? Empezó a culparse a ella misma por ser tan mala persona. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba alejarse de tanta bulla, demasiada gente la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

Naruto se levantó tras ella. Ino codeo a Sakura, las dos se sonrieron con picardía.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Pregunto preocupado

-¡No!…solo…me sentí un poco aturdida, iré afuera un rato y estaré bien…

-¿segura?... – La vio salirse del restaurante, la siguió.

Hinata se quedó parada afuera de aquel lugar, podía escuchar la tranquilidad de la noche, el canto de los grillos y el croar de las ranas. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo de manera esplendida. ¿Desde cuándo no veía tantas estrellas? Era realmente hermoso ver aquello y la hacía relajarse.

-Shion es la única que falta en la reunión…- comento al sentir su presencia.

-Hmm…

-¿Cuando regresa?

-Dentro de poco…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Hinata lo imito, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. ¿Porque se había ido? ¿Acaso, se lamentaría toda su vida por ese error?

-Fue un shock cuando me entere que te ibas a casar con Shion...ella estuvo tras tuyo durante todo ese verano …supongo que no quito el dedo del renglón después de que me fui...aún recuerdo su cara cuando se enteró que éramos novios...creo que quería matarme...- Naruto le sonrió levemente con nostalgia – ¿Porque tenía que ser ella? ¿De todas, porque tenías que casarte con ella?… - mascullo celosa, el chico se giro para no verla, no soportaba ver la mirada reclamatoria que le dedicaba.

-Bueno, ella se ganó mi corazón poco a poco Hinata...pero después de mi boda conociste a Gaara…creo que fue mejor para ti…- la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos…y el al verla asi, no pudo contenerse y termino por soltarlo - sabes te espere...te espere durante años...nunca regresaste...siempre había algo…- Hinata trago duro y se odio a ella misma por haber dicho aquello en voz alta, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. Ese tema era algo sensible y lo había estado evitando desde que había llegado, ¿porque ahora se había atrevido a decirlo? Era una estúpida. Se callo al ver que la estaba lastimando, no queria reclamar, pero ella habia empezado.

-Naruto...yo...no quería…

-No te preocupes...eso es pasado...ya no tiene importancia...- comento tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-¡Si! ¡Sí que la tiene! Yo te lastime...Ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara. Mi estúpida ambición me saco del camino...y ahora me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, que no le di importancia, a lo verdaderamente importante...ningún trabajo es más valioso que la familia, que el amor, que los amigos...yo...soy una estúpida y ahora...- Hinata empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse...su crisis de ansiedad no tardo en surgir, saco su pozac, el blondo reconocio las pastillas...siguió con dificultad mientras sus manos temblaban - …Mi vida...es un fracaso total...Gaara y yo, nunca nos amamos, nos juntamos porque nos convenia, cada quien siempre estuvo en su mundo, cada quien con sus ambiciones, lo encontré un día en la cama con otra, lo corri de la casa y pensé que no importaba, fui al trabajo convencida de que estaba bien y entonces en plena corte, me vine a dar cuenta de lo infeliz que era, mi vida de un solo golpe no tenía sentido, me di cuenta que yo daba todo por esa firma, pero que estaba completamente sola...y entonces me derumbe, yo les hice ganar mucho dinero... Millones...sacrifique todo…y por ese error, perdí la posibilidad de hacerme socia… ¡no solo eso! Me corrieron, porque el caso valia demasiado dinero y lo habia perdido, los casos ganados no valían nada para ellos… de un solo golpe perdí mi casa, mis carros, todo… ¡estoy en la calle! Lo único que me dejaron sacar fueron mis cosas personales... Todo lo demás lo perdí en un chispeo… y cuando pensé que no podía haber nada peor, recibí la llamada de Hanabi para anunciándome la muerte de papa...papa, que suplico por años que viniera a verlo... ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué seria eterno? ¿Que no importaba cuando regresara, el siempre estaría ahí?...que estúpida...él ahora ya no está...y para rematar tengo que tomarme estas malditas pastillas de prozac para controlar mis crisis de ansiedad y mi depresión...mi hermana me odia y tu...tu...ahora eres feliz con ella...y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, cuanto me odio…te perdí, en el momento en el que tome aquel avión, te perdí...odio los aeropuertos...odio los aviones...jamás debí tomarlo aquel día...jamás… ¿porque lo hice? – sollozaba la peliazul sintiéndose llena de remordimientos, Naruto la miraba pasmado, sin expresión en el rostro.

-youcata… - Susurro de repente exhalando de alivio, Hinata se extrañó por lo que veía de decir, ¿se alegraba que ella fracasara? Claro…como no, ella lo había lastimado demasiado… Se voltio para que no la viera llorar más…lo mejor era salir corriendo de ese lugar lo antes posible – Sabes… – continuo el blondo haciendo que ella se quedara parada para escuchar lo que seguía - cuando te dije que todo iba genial la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono...mentí...Shion no está de vacaciones, ella…- se calló por un instante e ihnalo profundamente - falleció hace un año...yo la quise, en verdad la llegue a querer...bueno, digamos que casarme con ella no era el plan, pero embarazada, no podia dejarla, estuve ocho años con ella. Fue una esposa ejemplar y una madre amorosa, me dio cuatro hijos maravillosos...la aprendi a querer y me ha costado recuperarme...- saco de su bolsillo una cajita igual a la de Hinata - Happy pills...aunque las deje de tomar...me hacen dormir y mis hijos me necesitan...pero cuando escuche tu voz en el teléfono mi corazón latió demasiado rápido, quise a Shion, juro que la quise, pero jamás llegue amarla como a ti...todos los días he estado visitando su tumba desde que regresaste...me siento culpable...culpable de sentirme locamente atraído por tus labios...tengo la impresión de que le soy infiel. No puedo dejar de pesar que si ella estuviera aquí...Yo sería el peor de los esposos...porque muero por besarte, por sentirte entre mis brazos...lanzarme sobre ti y hacerte mía, como lo hacía ese verano - Hinata frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba... ¿shion habia fallecido? ¿el aun la amaba?...la hiperventilación empezó a ganarle, abrió el botecito - No las tomes...- dijo impidiéndole sacarlas - podemos intentar salir adelante sin ellas...ayudarnos...- A Hinata le faltaba el aire, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, se acercó a ella – Respira, inhala….exhala – decía con calma mientras que Hinata lo imitaba sin dejar ni un minutito sus ojos, porque si los dejaba, sentía que moriría, empezó a recuperar el alientos y el blondo le sonrió gentilmente – mmm ¿Puedo besarte? - Pregunto suavemente.

La ojiperla se aventó sobre él y lo empezó a besar con locura.

**_Flash back_**

-Te amo Naruto...cuando estoy contigo siento que soy capaz de derrotar al mundo...quiero estar siempre a tu lado...estar siempre abrazada a ti… Siempre…- decía mientras veian, entrelazoados, el atardecer en aquella playa, aquel dia de verano.

**_Fin del flash back_**

El beso se tornó cachondo e intenso. El rubio quería comérsela, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Por kami-sama, le quería hacer el amor ahí mismo. Hinata lo jalo adentro del restaurante, él la seguía como cachorrito, se metieron al baño del lugar, al asersiorarse que no habia nadie adentro lo cerraron con llave. El blondo siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, la subió al lavabo, su vestido ajustado se levantó completamente al momento en el que ella abrió las piernas. Sus labios recorrían ardientes su cuello, sus hombros. Su mirada lujuriosa se concentró en los botones que tenía en frente su vestido, empezó abrirlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ansioso por ver lo que se encontraba abajo.

Bajo su vestido azul, descubrió un sostén blanco de encaje, para su buena suerte se abría por delante, no tardo en desabrocharlo para quedar en frente de sus lindos y voluptuosos pechos. Hinata sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no le dolía como cuando hacia sus crisis, era placentero, agradable, delicioso. Sus manos cálidas, sus labios suaves la llenaban de caricias. Después de disfrutar cada uno sus tiernos pezones expuestos para el, volvió a sus labios. Hinata le ayudo a desabrochar su pantalón, al sentirlo entre sus manos se preocupó por un instante, no recordaba que fuera tan hombre… ¿Le dolería? Pero su duda se disipo rápidamente, porque el blondo jalo sus caderas hacia él y sin poder retenerse más, la penetro, la escucho gemir delicadamente con esa vocecita aguda que le encantaba. No dolía, estaba aturdida por lo delicioso que se sentía.

Naruto siguió moviéndose en ella, estar ahí dentro era como estar en el cielo. Y sin poder contenerse más, siguió moviéndose, más y más, hasta explotar de locura dentro de ella. Hinata jadeaba al igual que él. Pego su frente a la de ella mientras la miraba y sonría, pero la felicidad que sintieron fue efusiva. La sonrisa de Naruto se borró poco a poco y ella perdió la suya al darse cuenta que él venía de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

-¡Demonios! ¡No debí hacerlo! – Dijo Naruto, alejándose de ella – ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí hacerlo! – Se quejo – Lo siento…no puedo… - No podia sacarse de la cabeza que le era infiel a su esposa, ¿Qué pensarían sus hijos si el llegara con otra mujer? El rubio salió del lugar tras arreglarse el pantalón, Sakura e Ino lo vieron salir del baño, pero en vez de verlo salir feliz, lo vieron salir enojado, se miraron preocupadas, minutos después vieron salir a la ojiperla llorando.

-¿Que sucede Hinata? – preguntaron preocupadas al alcanzarla. Se acercaron a ella para consolarla.

-Soy la peor persona del mundo…- dijo sollozando – Les he mentido a todos…lo siento – dijo con voz quebrada – no meresco ser amiga de ninguno de ustedes…

-Llora, llora – decía la rubia mientras la abrazaba…- es el mejor remedio para un corazón adolorido.

.

.

.

Hinata esperaba en la sala de la doctora en la clínica del pueblo. Estaba nerviosa, quien sabe que rayos había comido, pero llevaba días con náuseas y vómitos. La ojiperla había ido a verlo a casa de sus padres, para disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero su ex suegra, le dijo que había regresado a su casa con sus hijos. Vivía en la cuidad a dos horas de ahí, mientras esperaba, recordaba las disculpas que Kushina le daba, porque el grosero de su hijo se había ido sin despedirse de ella.

-Hyuga Hinata – llamo la doctora

-Tsunade-Sensei, moriré ¿cierto? Dígame la verdad, ¿Qué virus atrape? – Preguntaba inquieta después de haber dado todos sus síntomas y recibir el análisis de sangre que le habia pedido a su ayudante. La doctora la miraba sin saber cómo anunciárselo, conocía la condición mental de Hinata, no estaba segura que reacción tendría. Tsunade era el medico de cabezara de los Huyga y apresiaba mucho a la familia.

-Bueno, la mala noticia es que no puedo darte nada para quitarte las náuseas y los vómitos…la buena noticia es que dentro de unas semanas se te quitara solito… - Hinata no parecía muy convencida que eso era una buena noticia…tendría que soportar las náuseas y vómitos por semanas…- la mala noticia es que vas a subir de peso por los próximos meses y tu hermosa ropa de marca te dejara de venir, la buena noticia es que después de los unos meses tendrás una hermosa recompensa…- Hinata hizo una mueca…una recompense por subir de peso, ¿Que rayos le pasaba a Tsunade-San? Volteo a ver sus diplomas en la pared para asegurarse de que eran reales, quizas les habia mentido por años – La mala noticia es que los nueves meses que vienen serán agotadores, pero la buena, es que tendrás un bebe Hinata… - termino por decir Tsunade-Sensei

Hinata la miraba con los ojos redondos…

-¿Un bebe? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto atonica.

-Bueno…normalmente un bebe se hace cuando tienes relaciones sexua…

-¡No! ¡Ya se cómo se hacen los bebes! Digo ¿Cómo es posible que yo?

-Hinata… ¿tuviste relaciones sin protección?

-¡No!…bueno, si…pero… ¡solo una vez! ¡Se lo juro!

-Bueno, con solo una vez…es más que suficiente…Hinata, no quiero que tomes tus medicamentos por el momento, podría ser dañino para él bebe… ¿entiendes?

-Hmm - asintió

Salió de consultorio como zombi, continuo caminando mientras intentaba procesar lo que le acaban de anunciar. ¿Un bebe? ¿De Naruto? ¿Un pequeñito, rubio de ojos azules que sería de ella? Respira….Respira… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! ¡Inhala! ¡Exhala! Se repetía mientras lo hacía.

Entro a su casa, Hanabi la vio pasar respirando exageradamente sin preocuparse de saludar. Neji la miro hasta que entro a su cuarto, cerró su puerta. Se sentó en su cama. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aprecio en su rostro. Un pequeñito…un rubio de ojos azules… ¡suyo! ¡Solo suyo! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciéndole la vista borrosa y empezó a sollozar de felicidad.

-Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien?- Llamo Neji a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, Hinata seguía sonriendo como tonta del otro lado – ¡Hinata voy a entrar! – Su primo empujo la puerta con fuerza y la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Por kami Neji! ¿Qué te pasa? - Regaño

-Disculpa no contestabas y pensé que…

-¡Neji! – Corto entusiasta - ¡voy a tener un bebe!

-¿Un bebe? – se contrario Hanabi que acaba de llegar justo en ese momento - ¿Y se puede saber de quién es?

-euh… fue inseminación artificial…es un donador anónimo…- dijo la chica volteando sus ojos a la izquierda descaradamente.

-¿En serio? Entonces no le dirás a ese donador anónimo, seguramente rubio y de ojos azules, ¿qué va a tener otro hijo?

-¡claro que no!...Es anónimo…-mascullo

.

.

.

-¿Hinata? – Llamo Kushina en el supermercado.

- Kushina-san! – Dijo la ojiperla sonriente.

-Te vez muy bien...la otra vez te vi salir del doctor parecías preocupada, ¿todo va bien? - la peliazul le aseguro que todo iba genial con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el genial, no la convencía del todo, su hijo usaba el genial, cuando iba mal.

Kushina era una mujer que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de idea. Empezó a seguirla a escondidas, tenía que saber que le pasaba a esa chica tonta, un día la vio entrar a una tienda y comprar pintura. Otro día la vio entrar a una tienda de muebles, otro dia, a una juguetería, luego a una tiendita de ropa de niños, poco a poco vio cómo iba subiendo de peso, su panza era más que notoria. Empezó a calcularle más o menos el tiempo.

Esa bruja de Tsunade, no quería soltarle nada, pero no importaba, ya no tenía duda.

.

-Estas seguro Naruto?-pregunto su madre

-No mama, no, no me acosté con ella, de veras…- se defendía el chico en voz baja no queria que sus hijos escucharan nada.

-mmm no sé porque, pero no te creo – reclamo incrédula

-¡Por kami! ¡Porque ahora estas tan interesada en mi vida sexual!- se sobresalto el rubio

-¡Esta bien! Yo solo quería asegurarme de que no era tuyo…

-¿Qué cosa no es mío?- pregunto curioso

-Él bebe – dijo seria

-¿Cual bebe? – indago

-El que está esperando Hinata – contesto con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Hinata está esperando un bebe?

-Si…es un poco chistoso, veras pensé que era tuyo porque tiene más o menos el tiempo de embarazo de cuando te fuiste con los niños, pensé que quizás…nah….olvídalo es una gran tontería, justamente me estaba diciendo ayer que tenía su cita hoy en la tarde, para una ecografía, se veía emocionada, está segura que será niño, en fin hoy se lo confirman….de hecho Hanabi ya la regaño porque compro todo en azul…en fin, me había emocionado, pensé que tendría otro nietecito…

-¡Niños! Pónganse los zapatos, nos vamos a casa de la abuela – grito el blondo y Kushina pudo escuchar los gritos de emoción de sus nietos.

.

Naruto prácticamente aventó a sus hijos en la casa de su madre y salió volando con el ginecólogo.

.

-¿Esta segura? – pregunto decepcionada

-Si…- contesto su ginecóloga

-Pero no es posible, Shizune-sensei, ¡yo no quiero niña!

-Hinata…no se trata de lo que quieres o no…es…lo que es…

-Creo que esperare a que Tsunade me haga la ecografía – dijo desconfiando de la ayudante de su doctora.

-Puedes esperarla, pero el resultado será el mismo, ya te lo explique…es niña

-Pero…tenía que ser niño – dijo los ojos llorosos – ya compre todo…en azul… ¡Hanabi me va matar! - sus labios empezaron a temblar.

-Lo importante es que viene en buena salud – consoló la doctora.

Hinata salió del consultorio, sus ojitos rojos por haber chillado amargamente en el consultorio, le acaban de romper su burbuja, llevaba semanas soñando que era niño…Naruto llego corriendo, la vio salir desanimada y limpiándose los mocos con un kleenex, los ojos rojos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Está bien él bebe? – Pregunto preocupado, Hinata lo miro y se soltó a llorar, el blondo se imaginó lo peor, la entrelazo para reconfortarla – ¿Que te dijeron? – pregunto con dulzura

-¡Es niña! – se soltó llorando entre sus brazos.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero, está bien?

-Si… ¡pero es niña! ¡Es niña! Yo…yo quería niño… – Dijo decepcionada, Naruto se sintió aliviado, intento no reír.

-Niña…- dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos – Siempre soñé con tener una nena…- Hinata dejo llorar y fijo sus ojos azules.

-¿En serio? – pregunto como cachorrita triste

-¡Si! Siempre soñé con tener una nena igualita a ti – Se sonrieron

-¿Quieres ver su cuarto? – Pregunto la primeriza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

-Ah ¿ya regreso el donador anónimo? – cuestiono su hermana al verlos entrar, haciéndola sonrojar. Naruto miro a la opjiperla extrañado, ella solo alzo los hombros

-Está loca – le susurro al oído.

Naruto veía el cuarto del bebe pintado de azul cielo, sabanas de colores masculinos, tenía hasta la ropita ya lavada y bien doblada en los cajones, todo en diferentes tonos de azul, tenían bastante trabajo que hacer…

-¡Hinata! – Llego Neji corriendo - Tenten, necesita tu ayuda… su abogado acaba de dejarla plantada…- dijo preocupado por su amiga – tienes que ayudarla - suplico

-p-pero yo…no puedo…yo…-hesito - lo siento…seguramente habra otro abogado en el pueblo que pueda ayudarla…

-No lo hay Hinata…escucha, si no la ayudas, le quitaran a su bebe…

-Te das cuenta de lo que pides, yo le hice perder millones a la firma en los ángeles por no ser capaz de controlar mis propios problemas personales, perdi un caso importante por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos…no soy la abogada que necesitas – dijo dándole la espalda.

-Bueno si… perdiste ese caso, pero ¿cuantos ganaste? - pregunto

-yo...bueno yo…en realidad no llevo la cuenta de cuantos gane…- en realidad nunca habia perdido ninguno

-Hinata por favor… ¿Quieres que separen a una madre de su bebe? – pregunto Neji afligido, sabía que ella no aceptaría eso por nada del mundo.

La ojiperla acepto seguirlo, al encontrarse delante del juez perdió todo su temor, no conocía bien las leyes de Japón, pero sus argumentos sirvieron para que les dieran por lo menos unos días más, antes de dictar sentencia, eso la ayudaría a ver mejor el caso y ver si podía ayudarla de alguna manera.

Naruto no podía sentirse más orgullo de verla hablar con tanta seguridad.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gracias! Te pagare….te lo prometo, bueno quizás en pagos, pero te pagare…de veras – decía la trigueña

-Que dices, no necesitas pagarme, somos amigas ¿no? – Sonrió la ojiperla, la satisfacción de haberla ayudado era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, en aquella firma, los clientes solo se resumían a ganancias.

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a ayudar a la gente que necesitaban ser representados y tenían bajo recursos, a su gran sorpresa, encontró más satisfacción en ser pagada con tartas de manzana, que en miles de dólares.

.

.

.

-Bueno días – la despertó Naruto con un beso, llevaba una charola con el desayuno.

Seis rubios lo seguían el mayor de 12 años y la menor de 2. La llenaron de besitos mientras le cantaba feliz cumpleaños.

-Esa beba no se decide a salir…- dijo el rubio besando su vientre que ya tenía más que el tiempo necesario.

Su esposo siendo un excelente arquitecto había hecho varias modificaciones a la casa de su infancia para poder alojar a una familia tan grande, se necesitaban muchos cuartos, iban por su séptimo hijo, si querían un equipo de futbol, se podía decir que iban por el buen camino. Los abuelos, eran más que felicices, su hijo habia retomado su buen humor, sus nietos eran todos adorables y ella parecía ser una mujer plena. El gusto por la vida habia vuelto en aquella casa.

.

.

.

Todos reían, mientras unos hacían orejas de conejos y otros, muecas a la cámara. Un chico de gafas obscura llego justo antes de que el mesero tomara la foto.

-Es que aquí la reunión – pregunto, todos los miraron sin reconocerlo. Cada jueves en la noche se reunian todos para platicar un rato.

-Eettooo si…- contesto Naruto – ¿y tú eres? – pregunto sin ningun tacto, Hinata le dio un golpecito en el brazo, se quejaba de que Takeshi siempre decía todo lo que le pasaba por la mente sin ninguno tacto, pero él, era igual

-¡Shino! – Grito Hinata, Naruto se sintió sonrojar, cierto, Shino andaba con ellos ese día en la playa, de hecho el había tomado la foto esa vez…

-Supongo que debería de tomar la foto… – comento serio.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ven con nosotros! – propuso Hinata sonriente y el chico se pudo al lado de ellos.

-¡Digan Cheeseeee…o algo así! – dijo el mesero

- ¡Cheeseeee o algo así! – gritaron todos sonrientes

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno queridos lectores, estare fuera por un rato, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. **

**Please dejen sus reviews! Y dejenme saber si les gusto o no. Estare trbajando en otro, y espero que aunque me es muy problematico tener internet en estos momentos pueda subirlo.**

**Que tengan una linda noche o un buen dia, segun donde se encuentren en el planeta! **

**Sayonara! ;) **


End file.
